Demigod Protecters
by randomsoccerplayer457
Summary: Thalia, Percy, and Nico go to Hogwarts to protect The-Boy-Who-Lived, but there is an old friend, a spy, a pink toad and the Dark lord is almost at full strength thanks to an old enemy who has sworn revenge. First fan-fic ever, please no harsh reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

"Have ever heard of wizards?" Chiron asked

"Wait, the people who use wands to do magic and are fake, then yes, I have" said my idiotic boyfriend, I sighed.

"Why, are we doing a play?"asked Leo

"Shut up" Jason and I shouted at the same time

"Thank you" said Chiron "Wizards are real, Hecate blesses them long ago ,but you are more powerful don't worry, that is why I have invited you to this meeting, a dark wizard is trying to kill a very special person who could defeat him, his name is Harry Potter and I am selecting three of you to go and protect him".

We all gaped, wizards were real, and I thought I was smart, guess I don't know to much about the outside world "Who's going?" I asked in a small voice.

"Ahhhh, wise girl finally doesn't know something" Joked Percy, I stomped on his foot under the table

"Ohhhhhh" He moaned "Remember Wise girl, your stronger than the hunters you know" Thalia glared daggers at him and shocked him "I was just kidding Thal's calm down".

"SILENCE" shouted Chiron, louder than ever.

Percy POV

"Geez, does anyone know how to joke these days" I thought ,but then smiled, they were my family after all.

"Percy, did you hear me" Chiron asked, probably the 3rd or 4th time

"Huh" I said stupidly

Chiron sighed "Percy, you, Nico and Thalia are going on the quest"

I groaned "Another quest"

"Ohhhh, is seaweed brain scared" asked Thalia

Only Annabeth can call me that, I closed my eyes and Thalia's drink accidentally splattered all over her ,but I was glad that the dreams had stopped because the gods wanted to grant me a wish and forced me to get it granted and that wish was to stop having nightmares. When I opened my eyes I laughed at Thalia's face which had shock, anger, and embarrassment.

"Nope" I said

"No what" asked Piper, I fell over, I forgot she was in here, she hasn't said anything yet.

"No, I'm not scared, if I was, then there wouldn't by liquid all over Thalia" Everyone laughed, even Thalia joined in.

Thalia POV

I was mad when Percy made my HI-C explode ,but he dried me off before we left. I went back to my cabin after Chiron gave us our wands and Hecate gave us some magic, when I got back (Thalia was taking a little break from the Hunters for the meeting and decided to spend the night) I found my trunk already packed and a note saying to get some rest because we leave at 6:00 am tomorrow morning.

"Great" I muttered

I lied down and closed my eyes and fell asleep, Percy's so lucky, he doesn't have nightmares, we still do. I was dreaming of a man with no nose saying "Those Demi-gods will join me" He knows us ,but how, he was probably the evil wizard they were talking about because I could sense death near him, then my dreams took me to the 2nd war.

When I woke next morning I saw Percy's face and new he had seen the guy with no nose called Voldymortis or something like that and then we were ready to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Exchange students

Harry's POV

"Exchange students are coming from America!" Fred and George blurted out unable to bear the suspense any longer

"What!" screamed Hermione "I didn't know there were any schools in America!"

"You didn't let us finish." Complained Fred and George at the same time "Let us tell you exactly what they said!"

This was going to be good, Fred and George were the best and funniest actors there are.

"I can't believe Dumbledore's letting exchange students come to this school!" said Fred in Moody's voice

"I didn't know there were any schools in America for witches and wizards!" wined Tonks "No one ever tells me anything!"

Snape Chuckles "It is private school, only Dumbledore know's about, he didn't even tell me."

"Why did he just tell us when school is almost starting, they could be a threat to the boy." Moody said Grimly"Remember what Dumbledore said, they are more powerful then us and do not get on their bad side or we wouldn't be standing by the end of the week, they must be powerful!"

The other members gasped at the thought of dying, then my godfather said "I will die to protect the boy so I don't care of death."

"Ok it's almost dinner time, so stop talking before they overhear you!" said the shrill voice of Molly, I laughed with everyone else on that.

"Here are the credits! announced George

"Molly and Tonks were played by Me!" announced Fred "Moody and Snape were played by George!"

The applause began and I grinned, I liked it better here then at my Uncles by far, but I was worried, if I made enemies with the exchange students then I might say goodbye and tell Voldemort that he wins. I walked to the door and touched the handle to go down and take a break before the twins pranked me and was sprayed with strawberry perfume when I turned the nob.

Ron POV

I laughed when Harry was sprayed I watched my brothers put it on, but kept it a secret "Harry what type of perfume is it, I love it?" I asked him

"Man Ron, I am telling your mother about this"Harry replied smiling, I rose slowly and charged after him while Hermione screamed to calm down. I knew he was heading outside for his broom, I'm not that stupid, I know what my friend does. I turned to the door and rammed right into him, he had his wand drawn and it was pointed at three figures that were outside, two were muscular boys and one was a punk looking girl.

"Stop pointing your wands." said one of the boys, he had sea green eyes.

"Why, your probably here to kill me." said Harry.

"So back off." I told them, defending my friend.

"We were told to stay here, we are exchange students from America." said the one with sea green eyes, I remembered what Moody said and did not feel like dying. Just then a bunch of the order rushed out with wands pointed.

"Percy, if they do anything, just tell us to attack." said the punk girl

"Calm down Thal's, know everyone lower your weapons or this will not be looking on the bright side, we are the exchange students." said the guy named Percy, all the members went pale and said sorry quickly.

"Well, come in, we are about to eat dinner." Molly said and ushered them inside. They said thank you and that we should introduce ourselves tomorrow and with that they went to bed. (The boys slept in Ron and Harry's expanded room and the girl slept in Ginny and Hermione's expanded room.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting wasted to Hades

Chapter 2 Death Eaters

** Someone asked for more powers so I thought I could add some new ones in this chapter, I will add more later still. If there is anything wrong with the story please tell me and if there is anything good, then please tell me. New rule, I want at least 3 reviews (they can be about how good the story is, what I need to improve, how bad my story is or just say good story, etc).**

Hermione POV

Location: Kitchen

"In all honesty, I think that their death eaters" Ron stated.

"I think the muscular one with green eyes is cute" giggled Ginny, Harry looked enraged for some reason at that comment.

"Ohhhh, Shut up Ginny, did you guys see the black tattoo on the one who's name seems to be Percy, I think that it's the black mark" Ron said, a little annoyed.

"I have a plan" Harry exclaimed "Let's rummage through their bags"

"Harry" I shot "Do you kno-did you guys hear that?".

"Hear wha" Harry was saying, but was cut off by

"Children, what are you doing awake at midnight"

"Sorry , I thought I heard something" I mumbled

"Then why are you sitting at the kitchen table" She said, with that note we went to bed, but I was positive that I heard a creak though.

—––—–—––—–—

3rd Person POV

Boys Room

Ron walked into his room and collapsed on the bed without noticing the empty beds next to him.

Girls Room

Hermione collapsed on the bed thinking about the creak while Ginny just crashed as soon as she hit the pillow, both not noticing the empty bed in between them.

—––—–—––—–—

Nico POV

I cursed under my breath as I walked outside, I almost got caught. I sighed and threw a coin in the pond.

"Dear Isis, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering and show me Perseus Jackson." I said. The water showed Percy in some water.

"Percy" I yelled, he turned to me "Where are you" I said quieter now because I had his attention. Suddenly he disappeared.

"Boo" I heard someone say and I jumped, turned around and pulled my sword out. Crap, it was Percy, he would tease me about this until I die. He started cracking up.

"You-jumped so-HIGH" He said between fits of laughter, I cursed his vapor traveling.

"Ummm, hello" I heard someone else say, I jumped...again, while Percy laughed again. I looked up to see Thalia flying and adding to the laughter. Yet again I cursed.

"How in the Hades way did you jump that high" Joked Thalia

"Don't use my dad's name as a cuss word" I shouted at her, my father and I have gotten closer together over the past years so I decided to defend him, sadly, I think that she got an Idea. Suddenly the wind started picking up rapid speed, a tornado appeared, rain started falling, and lightning struck everywhere.

"What the Hades caused this storm" She exclaimed, Percy caught on too, suddenly the earth rumbled and the raindrops got bigger.

"AHHHHH, who the Hades caused this storm, I'm gonna kill the Hades out of them" He shouted, rubbing his hands together. Then we heard screams.

"Uh oh, aren't we supposed to be helping them not hurting them" Percy exclaimed, a bit worried, then a thoughtful face replaced his worried them "I'll vapor travel there, Thalia you fly, and Nico... You can jump" and with that he left in a fit of laughter. I shadow traveled to the house to find it in ruins and on fire.

"We need to get inside of the building" said Thalia in my mind (I forgot to tell you, I'd the other Demi-God allows it, you can talk in their mind) because Percy being the seaweed brain he is said...

"Why?"

"Because how will we explain how we got out" I snapped

"Oh" he replied being the smarty he is.

Percy POV

I vapor traveled inside and waited for them, Thalia dropped next to me instantly while I saw the shadows collecting and Nico appeared inside them.

"Ok how do we get out" Nico said confused, whose the smarty now.

"Don't worry Death Breath" I said and I suddenly took out my wand and shouted "Aguamenti!"

Water spouted from my wand and I smiled, Hecate blessed me so I was better at water spells then any other spells. Once we stepped out we saw the Weasley's crying and Harry just looked like a broken rag doll.

"Guys, take out your wands and say 'Reparo' it will fix the house" I said

We all said it at the same time.

"Reparo" We said in together, then I fell over from all the magic.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out were the order staring at us like we were aliens and Thalia and Nico running to my side, then it all went black.

**Doing magic takes a lot of energy from Demi-gods, that's why Percy blacked out.**

**See ya guys next time**

**P.S. I will try and update twice a week from now on.**


	4. Chapter 4 CHAPTER 4 NOT 3

** I'd like to thank Th3-Dragon-Lord for all of his reviews and support, now back to the story! THIS STORY IS ALSO DURING THE 5TH YEAR AT HOGWARTS AND AFTER THE GIANT WAR, many people have asked that! Sorry about this chapter because it is bad, but I have a HUGE test tomorrow and I promised two chapters a week. That is why this chapter is short.**

Random Order Member's POV

"Holy crap" I thought "I've never seen this much damage repaired. Why did that Percy kid faint when the others didn't. Why did they repair the house when they shouldn't even care. Why- control yourself Alfred, your always the controlled when people tend to get crazy (cough cough Moody, Tonks, etc cough cough)". I took a long sigh, I'll ask them later. Just then I saw them put some food in his mouth, their faces full of confusion and eagerness.

Thalia POV

I looked around and saw the whole Order staring at us in awe, but one guy had a face full of confusion. I sighed, I hate attention, anyway, I put the stuff Hecate gave us to help is when we do magic in Percy's mouth, it gives us more energy. It was dark green, felt like gum and was really chewy, it tasted awful, I know from experience because Hecate made us try some during our final day of training.

"Ugh" I heard someone say, I turned and saw Percy move to a sitting position, he quickly looked around to see his surroundings, it is a habit for all Demi-gods, when he saw us he smiled, then he caught sight of the crowd, "Hey, scatter, can we have some peace after almost getting burnt to a crisp" He said casually, like it happens every day, which it almost does.

Everyone left quickly, except one man who stayed behind. He cleared his throat.

"Umm, hello, my name is Alfred and I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me" He said.

Nico looked ready to explode, he liked blending into the shadows, not being the center of attention, but after a deathly look from Percy, he backed down.

"Sure" Relied Percy, the man looked relieved to not be clueless.

"Ok, well then, They said that you were powerful, than why did you faint, Why did you even care for the house when you just moved in, how did you repair that much damage, what did you feed him Wha-" He rambled on and on and asked about 50 question in about 10 seconds.

Nico POV

My gods, I hated this guy already and I just met him. It seems like all he wanted was to get into everyone's lives.

"Why does that one" He was pointing at me "Seem so sad, lonely, and unfriendly, what about his past".

"SHUT UP" I yelled, the man seemed taken back, even the look from Percy couldn't stop me, but even in my rage I knew not to give away our Identity, so I took out my wand and shot chains at him. I hated when people talked about my past life, and judged me by what I looked like.

I wanted to kill him Demi-god style so I took out my knife, (the Stygian Iron blade would bring more question and would give away to much) but right as I struck down Percy jumped in front of the blade and it stabbed him in his stomach.

"No" I cried, "Way to waste our supplies Percy, just way to waste our supplies"

Harry's POV

"My God" I whispered, Percy just saved a person's life, he didn't even know who he was. Why was Nico trying to kill Alfred anyway. I already respected Percy, he seemed brave, but his eyes were nice and gentle, you could also see that they seemed to say "I've been to places you wouldn't have imagined".

"No" Nico cried, "Why to waste our supplies Percy, you just wasted our supplies".

He was talking about supplies when Percy had been stabbed and only death eaters carry knifes, I'll tell Ron that, Hermione said that she wouldn't help us. Suddenly Percy said "Just get the supplies and heal me, I am losing blood you know".

Nico turned around then paled suddenly, if that was even possible because he was already paler than anyone I know.

"Oh yeah, umm, I meant to tell you guys earlier that I, uhh, kinda left the supplies on the plane in my fright of flying".

Thalia stood up "YOU WHAT?"

She took out her wand and shocked him, his face looked shocked when she did it (Get it? Shocked? No, ok!). Percy pulled Nico down by his arm and whispered something to him, Nico took off running, he was so fast that he could compete with a cheetah. Percy was laughing the whole way, wait, laughing, he was dying, apparently was thinking the same thing.

"Stop laughing and lay down, it would stop the blood from coming out a bit.".

All of a sudden this man with bright blond hair came running over with Nico. I didn't trust Nico anymore, actually, the only people who I think trust him now were Thalia and Percy.

"Don't worry Nico, I have a bunch of plans of revenge" Percy said, looking thoughtful, Nico paled even more, surprisingly.

**And BAM, chapter over, if I should have regular chapters and not have a house burned down someone getting stabbed, or anything else of that sort, than plz tell me, I just want to know if I should relax next few chapters or have suspense. Ok bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5 New Teacher

Chapter 5** Time Skip**

Harry POV

I looked up to where the speaker was and saw a guy with really bright blond hair, everywhere you looked he was so bright that I just had to force myself to keep looking at him and Percy.

"Cousin!" Percy chirped with fake innocence.

"I despise that name" Exclaimed his 'cousin', well, that's what Percy called him.

"Ah, fine, can you heal me " Percy said.

Ok, I'm going to call him , mumbled something in Percy's ear.

"Fine, Almighty and trustworthy " Ok,

"Destroyer of- of-of -nothing, I think- Healer of the Gods -He believes in the Greek gods and goddesses by the way- please heal me".

smiled at this.

"You might want to go inside for this" He told us, Thalia and Nico looked scared right as his words registered their brains and ran away quickly, when we didn't move, he smiled. Holy mother of the Weasley's cookies, his smile was like the sun, I heard screams next to me as we all jumped down or ran away, but I had one question, What?

Percy POV

"Thanks for coming Apollo" I said, thanking him "but could you heal me"

He looked down like he forgot that I was their,

"Oh, yeah.".

Suddenly a ball of light so bright that I had so look away so I didn't see what happened formed in his hands and then, I felt my wound closing up, so I opened my eyes, to say thank you, but he was already gone, probably to try and hit on some hunters.

-5 days later

Nico POV

"Hurry, Hurry children" exclaimed.

" " Thalia Huffed, Exhausted from the running "Where are we going exactly?"

"To platform 9 and 3 quarters" Hermione said.

"Thanks" said Percy.

"Wait" I said "There is no platform 9 and 3 quarters".

The. Wizards. Said. Nothing. They still treated me like outcasts.

"Nico, you run through a wall" Percy whispered to me.

"How do you know"

"A voice in my head"

I was about to reply, but my throat was dry.

"Ok here we are" said "Ron you first, then you Ginny, then you Harry".

She took a breath before continuing "Percy you next, Thalia after him and then finally Nico".

Percy POV

I ran at the wall waiting to crash, but I went right threw it. In front of me was a huge red train, but I stood right in front of the entrance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" mumbled Harry.

Suddenly I felt the impact of Nico's cart, since I have Achilles curse I could've stayed standing, but I didn't know what that would do for our cover so I fell over.

When both Nico and I were standing and out of the way, Thalia came threw the wall. I looked at the train and saw Dracanae and some Cyclops. They must've heard of our mission.

"Umm" I said "You guys go on the train we'll meet you later"

"How" asked Harry

"We have our ways" Nico said.

They didn't question Nico so they just got on the train.

"Ok guys let's go" said Thalia.

With that they flew or shadow traveled or vapor traveled to Hogwarts.

Thalia POV

When I got to Hogwarts I saw all the students going in the building, when I went inside I saw an old man look at me.

"I have an announcement to make" He said "We have some exchange students from America".

"We know" someone shouted "It was in the Daily Prophet".

"And as headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, want them to be sorted first, so Nico Di Angelo please come forward".

Nico POV

"I look in your memories" said the Hat "But I know that you would be perfect for Slytherin"

The hat then shouted "SLYTHERIN"

"Thalia Grace"

The hat barely touched her head when it shouted

"SLYTHERIN"

"Perseus Jackson"

"It's just Percy"

They put the Hat on his head and 5 seconds later it shouted "GET THIS BOY OFF ME, HE HAS SEEN TO MUCH DEATHS AND PAIN THAT SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM"

Dumbledore ran and took off the hat and whispered something to Percy, he slowly nodded his head.

"I have another announcement" he said "Please welcome our new combat teacher". He said looking at Percy.

The whole hall was looking at him in shock, fear, and awe.

"Let the rest of the sorting BEGIN".

**Hey guys, hop you liked the chapter, it was longer, Right?**


	6. Chapter 6 Draco

**Yes, my last chapter was a bit rushed but I had a good reason sooo... **

Draco POV

How the exchange students got to Hogwarts, I have no idea. I went in every train cart to try and pick on some kids, but I never saw the exchange students. When the first one was sorted, he walked and sat down, his back was to me. That infuriated me, shouldn't he be bowing down to me. Then I got a thought, this kid didn't know me, so maybe he could follow me like Crabbe and Goyle. Then the other one, the girl, got sorted to Slytherin too, and sat down by the boy. I cleared my throat, they didn't even look my way.

"Yes?" asked the boy, he sounded familiar.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked, not giving them a chance to answer, I said "I'm Draco Malfoy.".

I guess I'm stupid for thinking that they would be on their knee's and saying that they would do anything to make up for it since they live in America.

"Hey Nico, wasn't there a boy whose name was Draco at our ca- school who went on a que- mission for Ch- headmaster and hasn't came back?" asked the girl.

"Shuddap and start talking about how grea-" I was cut off when both of them yelled

"SHUT UP"

"My father's gonna here about this" I said, trying to make them back off and hide in fear.

"So are ours, so you better hide" The boy said and he finally turned around (The gods/Goddesses are all nice to their children now).

"Nico" I gasped.

"Draco, so this is where Chiron sent you, to protect Harry Potter?" He asked, the girl turned around and I saw Thalia.

"Thalia" I said, keeping my cool this time "Who's the other boy?"

"Percy" Thalia said.

"Wait, Percy Jackson, as in _the_ Percy Jackson".

"Yeah."

You see, I am a child of Hermes, I came right after Percy went missing and before the war, Chiron sent me to protect Harry Potter. My disguise is to act all snobby and be a jerk to Harry, they'll never guess that I am supposed to protect him.

"Wow" I breathed.

"Hey, do you wanna go out in the forbidden forest tonight with Percy, Thalia and I" asked Nico, "Percy said that he saw a lot of monsters, mostly Hell hounds."

"Uhhhh" I didn't know what to say, "Sure".

Nico POV

Ok, I like Draco, as a friend, because he treats me like I'm normal, not a son of Hades, well, that may be because I brought him to camp, but still.

"Cool" I say, "Be there at 11:00PM"

I don't think that he heard me because right as I said it Dumbledore said "Ok, the feast is finished so please return to your Dorms and Goodnight".

"Follow me guys" Draco said and we did, all of a sudden Draco stopped and snickered "Hey Thalia, where's your spear".

3rd person POV

"Draco, I swear if you took it, then I will send you to tarta-" but was cut off by Nico laughing, he was soon silenced by Thalia's harsh glare.

"What the Hades, did Death Breath just laugh" Exclaimed Thalia, they all laughed. Nico looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were shooting them glares and had looks of betrayal and anger on them, Nico shrugged it off, they were talking to their enemy.

~~Time Skip~~

Percy POV

I was fighting a couple telekines (Only about 25, ha ha). When I saw a blond guy fighting a hellhound, he seemed in pain so I ran over and killed it and saw his arm, it had huge claw scratches on it.

"You ok?" I asked

"Yeah, thanks!" He said

"Oh, yeah, your Draco, son of Hermes, I saw your picture when I went to wake up Connor and Travis for a council meeting." I said, "Tell Thalia and Nico to get back into their Dorms before someone notices that we're gone".

"Ok" he says and runs away, I vapor travel to the teachers dorm and walk up to my bed when I get there, I lay on my bed and fall asleep quickly, somehow, I had a nightmare:

_I'm in a cage and I see Death eaters everywhere, my eyes stop on Nico, he's on the ground barely breathing, Thalia is nowhere to be seen, I hear a voice saying,_

_"Hello Perseus Jackson, join me or your friends will die" it says._

_"NEVER" I shout_

_"Your choice" It says, the scene changes and I see camp half-blood in ruins..._

_"Join me, Don't say that I didn't warn you._

I wake up sweating to my alarm clock going off and I remember that I have to teach the wizards.

I enter my classroom to see that everyone is already there. As soon as I sit down they start bombarding me with questions.

"Do you think that you would get in Slytherin like your friends?" A hufflepuff boy asked.

"Are you aloud to teach us?" Asked a ravenclaw girl asked

"The other exchange students are probably jerks and frauds, right?" asked a Griffandor asked (Sorry, I don't know how to spell Griffandor) that snapped me.

"150 points from Griffandor and detenchen for a week for whoever said that and no more questions."

"OK, let's say your wand get's knocked out of your hand, what could you use?" I asked.

"A sword" said Billy (I'm just making up names so go with it).

"Exactly" I said, "15 points to Ravenclaw". They shouted,

"Whoo-hoo".

"Now everyone look behind you, do you see a rack of sword, good, now go get one and grab a partner" I said and taught them parries and thrusts for the rest of the day. I sighed, they made no progress, they couldn't even hold a sword right, only 3 more subjects until my friends and Harry have this class. I decided to take my next class out to the lake so I could calm myself.

**Sorry for the short, bad, messy chapter, I am having writing Block and I need you guys to post reviews on what I should do, that is why this chapter is bad so please type reviews.**


	7. Chapter 8 Traitor

** Thanks for all the support and I will try to make this chapter my longest** **one yet!**

Draco POV

_Perseus Jackson, Perseus Jackson, Perseus Jackson, Perseus Jackson,_ That was the name that I kept repeating in my head, I only had to wait four more classes before the great Perseus Jackson teaches me.

"Draco... Draco...DRACO" Thalia screamed.

"Huh, WhoWhatWhereWhy...What" I complained (Translate- Who, What, Where, Why?).

"What do we do 'till first class?" Asked Nico.

"First class?" I asked, they both smacked their heads,

"Yeah, Potions." Nico informed me.

"Oh, yeah," I laughed out, "I usually pick on Potter and his friends".

"Need any help with that?" Asked Thalia, I grinned.

"Of course!"

"What's your plan?" Asked Thalia.

"My plan?" I asked, they nodded their heads, "My plan is for you two to distract Potter, Weasley, and Granger, I don"t care if they glare at you, just distract them, then, I'm gonna steal their wands and go to Potions and give Snape the wands and say that I found them in the halls".

They both nodded at my plan. As I went to go behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I saw Thalia and Nico go up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As soon as they started talking I snuck up behind them and heard a couple words exchanged, like traitor, shut up, balony, and Jerks before I finally stole their wands and mouthed, 'Let's go'.

"Well that went well.", Said Nico, as we were walking to Potions. As we walked in, Nico and Thalia sat down while I walked up to Snape and said,

"Hello Professor, I found these wands in the hallway" I said, Snape only nodded before waiting for the rest of the class showed up, when everyone was here, Professor Snape asked,

"Who owns these wands?"

Everyone checked their pockets 'till Harry, Ron, and Hermione raised their hands.

"50 points from Griffendor, now, does anyone know what a love potion does?" He asked, not even saying hello. Hermione raised her hand.

"Anyone else?"

"Please professor?" Asked Hermione, Snape ignored her.

"Professo-" She was saying before she was cut off by Snape saying,

"100 points from Griffendor."

All we did for the rest of class was brew a love potion, witch only the Ravenclaws and Thalia completed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Time Skip to Combat lessons**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco POV

All of the other classes went the same as they always do, in Divination, She predicted Harry's death, in transfiguration we learnt about transforming, blah blah blah. Now it's Combat time!

Percy POV

I took my next class outside, which had my friends and the Golden Trio, outside.

"Alright, Hello everyone, please call me Professor Jackson and today, because I am quite mad by the other classes who made no progress and were annoying, we are going to be writing all about weapons like swords, knives, bows,spears, etc, you get the Idea." I said.

"Yes Professor Jackson." They mumbled. I allowed this to go on for 3 minutes before my ADHD took over.

"Okay, were gonna work on parries for the rest of the day so cheers!" I yelled

"WHOOHOO" They shouted. I started teaching parries and that's when I realized what the problem was,

"Before we continue, we need to know how to hold a sword."

By the end of class everyone knew at least one parry and knew how to hold a sword, this might not be so bad after all. After everyone left Thalia came up to my and gave me this pink liquid, I must've looked confused because she started to explain,

"This is a love potion, I'm wondering if you can send it to the Stoll brothers for a prank?"

"Yeah sure" I said not looking up from the papers I was grading, the papers that they wrote about weapons.

"Sweet. thanks Perce" She said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to Dinner (After Percy sent the package)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was busy eating my food that I didn't see all the students staring at me untill I finally looked up,

"What?" I asked, I then realized that they were staring behind me so I looked behind me and saw my dad.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" I asked.

"Still eating as usual I see" He laughed, then turned serious, "Percy, there is a spy in here trying to kill you watch out".

Before I could say okay, he flashed out.

"How did he do that, you can't apparate inside of hogwarts, and what did he say?" A kid from Hufflepuff said, I just realized that my dad was whispering to me, I realized that anyone could be the spy.

"Nothing, and stop being so nosy!" I said.

No one questioned me after that, they just gave me weird looks, I went to bed soon after and had a dream.

_ My dream..._

_I saw Nico and Thalia getting whipped by a masked figure who seemed to be a Death Eater. _

_"Draco" I heard a voice say._

_"Yes My Lord?" Asked, wait did he say Draco, Oh no, I had to warn my friends._

_"Have you got all 3 Demi-Gods" Asked the voice._

_"Almost my Lord, I just need Perseus Jackson" Said Draco, This was probably a future dream._

_"I hate that boy" Another voice said and suddenly two figures walked out of the darkness, one of them was Voldemort, and the other, no, it couldn't be, was that Kronos._

I woke up sweating, my clock said 1:30 AM, when breakfast starts, I have to warn Thalia and Nico. At the moment I decided to IM Annabeth.

When the Image finally showed I saw Annabeth and Will Solace sleeping in the same, I looked around and saw the love potion by the Window, I was so gonna kill the Stolls when I got back.

"Annabeth!" I whisper/yelled. She woke up with a start and as soon as she saw that she was in the same bed as Will, she pushed him off which suprisingly, he was still sleeping.

"Why was I sleeping with him?" She asked.

"The Stolls gave you a love potion." I explained,

"I swear on the river of Styx that they will pay" She yelled,

"Annabeth listen to me, this is serious" I said and told her of our situation, which she listened very well to.

** AHA, longest chapter by about 29 words!**


	8. Wizards can help stone people

** Ok guys, thanks for all the Ideas! If you think I should give up the story then tell me, but otherwise, off with his head and continue the story**!

Percy POV

After I finished telling Annabeth my story, she said that she would call me back later and I said,

"Okay, thanks, and I love you."

"I love you to seaweed brain." After that I cut the message and until breakfast, I decided to take a swim in the lake to cool down, not my best Idea.

Harry POV (Short Percy POV, I know, but hey I wanted to add something).

I was tired, very tired, I barely made it to my bed before collapsing, hoping to have a dreamless sleep, sadly, I still had a nightmare.

_~~Nightmare~~_

_I was looking at __ , from a birdseye view, I was moving forward toward him when I heard hissing, I tried to stop and look behind me, but I just kept moving forward. When suddenly I lunged at and I saw a snakes mouth snap at him, it kept happening when I finall noticed that I was the snake, I was crying at seeing , almost dead on the ground, knowing that I was the one who did it._

_~~End of Nightmare~~_

I woke up sweating a river, I looked up and saw Ron looking at me, next thing I know I was in Dumbledore's office explaining what happened.

"Dumbledore, please listen to me, is hurt in the Ministry, and." Before Harry could continue, Dumbledore cut by mumbling something that Harry couldn't catch, but in made him angry.

"LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted, everyone looked suprised, " was hurt by a snake and he is dying, matter of fact, I was the snake!"

Everyone looked at me, Ron looked at me with looks of Betrayel and Anger, Dumbledore looked at me in worry, and Hermione had a look of horror, mumbling something about going to the library.

Dumbledore told me to go back to bed after he told me that I would be having daily sessions with Snape. I sighed, as I went to bed I realized that I couldn't sleep so I went and sat by the window and saw a figure walk out of the lake.

(At beakfast) Percy POV

As I was walking to breakfast I saw Thalia and Nico so I intercepted them,

"Guys, you can't trust Draco, he's a spy trying to kill us" I said,

"Percy, he's a Demi-God, he's not a wizard he won't betray us" Said Nico,

"I had a dream about it, you guys were getting tortured" I said, trying to make them believe me.

"Yeah, well your dream is wrong, now leave us alone" Thalia said\Shouted, it was between a shout and an 'inside voice'.

For the first time in a long time I felt truly alone. As I sat down in my teachers chair I noticed that Harry was rather glum, I'll have to ask him about it during class because Dumbledore delcared that breakfast was over and we should go to our first class, woohoo, time to teach the annoying little first year 'brats'.

Snape POV

This is gonna be the worst year ever, I have to teach Potter to control his emotions, he can,t even make a simple potion, potions will help you in life. (Just getting Snapes opinion).

Harry POV

Hermione and Ron weren't talking to me at breakfast, I also saw Percy looking at me in concern.

"Please head to your first class!" Announced Dumbledore.

As I left the Great Hall I saw Percy fighting 3 girls, as I was about to go and inform Dumbledore, Percy turned around and I saw scratched on his chest and on his legs were bruises. Everyone watched open mouthed.

Percy POV

Okay, this was totally unexpected, so here I was walking to my classroom and 3 Dracanae jump me from the shadows, scratched, and kicked me with their claws and metal legs. The only thing going through my head was, _I'm so busted, _well and _Slash, dodge, swipe. W_hen I finished off the last one all the students just kept staring openmouthed at me. Dumbledore came in and said a spell that I didn't hear because of blood pouring in my ears, but I did hear this.

"Great job Harry, you just killed a Dementor, 3 Cheers for Harry!", That's when I realized that Dumbledore minipulated them, Oh, I can't wait for camp to arrive tomorrow.

"Oh yes, 3 cheers for Harry Potter" Said a voice that I knew to well, Medusa.

The voice came from behind me so I closed my eyes and swung my sword. I heard a swishing of air, but my sword never connected to anything.

"It is your time to feel what it is like to die Perseus Jackson." Medusa exclaimed, excited.

Her snakes started picking at my eyelids, I was tempted to open them, to see what it feels like to be frozen,

"Just open your eyes!" She said, but right as I was about to open my eyes, I heard a sword swooshing through the air and a thud on the ground,

"You can open your eyes now Percy" Said Thalia, "And I'm sorry, but I still think Draco's a good guy".

I looked around me and saw some Hogwarts students frozen in stone, only 3, but I still felt bad,

"Everyone go to your first class, everything will be explained tomorrow at breakfast when some new people come." Dumbledore said, looking sadly at the frozen students, his face brightened suddenly,

"Terothermea!" He shouted and the students were real live people again, I all of a sudden felt pain on my chest and looked down and I saw it was bleeding. I fell to the ground, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Nico running to me.

Harry POV

What the heck is going on, first I destroyed a Dementor and second Percy killed someone and she turned to Dust. I turned to Hermione and saw that she was zipping off to the library, all of a sudden Percy falls to the ground and blacks out, when he fell I saw a black tatoo on his arm and I looked at Ron,

"Death Eater" We said at the same time.

**Ok guys, next chapter, the whole camp, and a couple of romans, go to Hogwarts and they all say that their Demi-Gods and they explain who they are. The seven, Nico and Thalia say all of their titles too. Ok, No more Spoilers and see you next time. Oh Yeah this is my longest Chapter yet! Next chapter will be about 3 thousand words and bye guys. Ok guys, whenever you see a blank at Harry's first POV where a name should go, the name is Mr. and Weasley, it just wouldn't save. If they are Combined, it's weird.  
**


	9. Chapter 11 Arrival

Chapter 11, Arrival

**Sorry it took so long to update, I got a little busy. From now on I will be updating once a week** **because school** **is starting so if I forget to update then please don't be mad. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

** Hermione POV**

"Ow Ron!" I exclaimed, "Your stepping on my foot!"

"Then get out of my way." He said,

"I'm not in your way." I insisted,

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!" I said before realizing my mistake,

"Hah!" He shouted, I groaned in frustration, I don't know how Harry does it, but I hate the invisibility cloak,

"Shut up guys." Harry said, "Were nearing the Hospital Wing."

"Uh huh." Said Ron as he kept walking and rammed straight into the doors, "Geez Harry, you could've told me that we were that close!"

Harry just shrugged and protested, "You weren't looking forward."

Together, Harry and Ron opened the doors and we slipped in and stopped in our tracks, for sitting next to the bed in chairs were Thalia and Nico.

"How did they not notice us yet?" Whispered Ron,

"They are asleep." I whispered back, he just nodded at my answer,

"We need to get them away from the bed." Harry instructed,

"Way to state the obvious Harry." I told him, wondering how I'm friends with such idiots,

"Well maybe we can-" Ron was saying before a conch horn interrupted him, Thalia and Nico suddenly jerked awake and ran out of the hospital wing,

"Well, there's a distraction now let's look for the dark mark." Said Harry,

"Where did you say it was, Harry?" I asked,

"Pull up his left sleeve." Harry told me, "But let's hurry before someone comes!"

I pulled up the sleeve, but what I saw was not the dark mark, it's a Roman Symbol,

"Guy's this isn't the dark mark." I said, "It's a-"

I was cut off by a guy who walked into us,

"AHHHHH, INVISIBLE MONSTERS!" He yelped out, then lit on fire, "Take this!"

Holy cow, this guy is on fire and he might might be dying, scratch that, he's smiling, whaaaaat? Just then I smelled something burning, I look down and see the cloak burning,

"GET OUT FROM UNDER THE CLOAK!" I yelled, not feeling like dying today, Ron and Harry just now realized that the cloak was burning both threw it off screaming, sadly, the burning cloak landed on Percy.

Harry POV

OHHH crap, I just flew a burning cloak on Percy, I'm gonna get a huge detenchen, not that it surprises me, I've already had way to many.

Leo POV

What is wrong with people today, I mean was exploring the school and I ran into someone who I thought was a monster. Next thing I know, Percy is under a burning cloak. Sheesh!

I looked at the three kids under the cloak and gave them a scowl, which they backed away from, well, it was probably my fire, but still.

"Sorry about the cloak Harry." Said the bushy haired girl, I guessed she was talking to the guy with black hair who was looking mournfully at the cloak.

"It's fine, I guess that it's my fault anyway." He sighed,

"Your kidding right, you threw a cloak on my friend Percy here and your talking about the invisible cloak thing. Geez, what's wrong with you guys!" I said. disapprovingly,

"If you care so much about him why don't you go and help him." Sneered the Red Haired one,

"Ehh, his father's Realm protects him!" I said, laughing at the confused looks on the boys faces,

"What do you mean?" Asked the Red Head

"Oh, his father's Poseidon." I cracked up looking at their faces,

"Who's Poseidon?" Asked the two boys, confused,

"Well, my name is Leo and my father is Hephaestus." I whispered, dramatically, "Does that ring a bell?"

The boys still looked at me confused that I just barely contained my laughter, the girl, frustrated, shouted,

"POSEIDON IS THE GREEK GOD OF EARTHQUAKES, HORSES, SEA ANIMALS AND-"

She was cut off by the look-a-like Percy saying, "Water, and water, am I correct?"

"So you do pay attention in class." Said the bushy haired girl,

"A little." He said meekly,

"You know." Said a voice, "My father's nature might protect me, but it still burns my cloths."

I looked toward the sound and saw Percy sitting up, his shirt no more, Bushy haired, lightning face, and Red head all stared at his muscles and six pack.

Percy POV

"How much did you hear?" Asked Leo, carefully,

"Umm, since the cloak landed on me, speaking of which, I'm glad you 4 care so much about me." He told us jokingly,

Leo was about to reply ,but the Stoll's happened to walk in, gave one look at Percy and sprinted off yelling,

"ANNABETH ALREADY GAVE US REVENGE, SO DID WILL!" But I was already on their tails, and when I catch them it.

I looked down for a second to see the time and ran right into something sticky that I could't get out of. I looked up to see Conor and Travis holding a small gadget, together the yelled,

"Super sticky spider web machine!" They come up with the worst names ever,

"When I get my hands on you two I will personally send you to Tartarus." I growled, they scrambled away, fearing the moment I got out, they wanted a good head start.

**Ok guys, I hope that you liked the chapter and that I will be posting more often and remember, I want 5 reviews before I post again, next chapter will be next week.**


End file.
